1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an internal structure of a connector with at least a coil positioning seat, and especially to an internal structure of a connector of which coils are received in the coil positioning seat to make easy of connection with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the internal structure of an electric communication connector, a plurality of coils must be provided on an electric circuit board to get the function of wave filtering and abnormal voltage isolating. Particularly for the present time, eight pins in a high-speed communication connector will all be used, thereby there must be eight coils provided for each high-speed communication connector; the number of pins is larger than that requested before. In a conventional internal structure, coils are randomly assembled on a printed circuit board in a floating sticking mode, such a mode of processing renders the lower ones of the coils to be not accurately positioned, thus the feature of an article resulted is unstable and it is worriable that there is latent quality blemish. And one thing even more cumbersome, the work of connecting of the eight coils with the circuit board is quite difficult; assembling of a conventional technical structure must be done by a skillful technician to complete, it is time consuming and not benefit to production, thereby the conventional technical structure has to be improved.
The present invention is pertinent to a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/732,293 which has been approved for granting a certificate of patent right and has a corresponding R.O.C. utility model application No. 92,216,829 and titled “POSITIONING SEAT WITH NETS FOR COILS FOR A CONNECTOR” belonging to the same applicant as that of the present application.
In these preceding applications, a positioning seat with nests for coils for a connector is provided, the internal structure of an electric communication connector has a printed circuit board having a resistance-capacitance (RC) element, the printed circuit board is connected thereon with a plurality of coils for wave filtering and abnormal voltage isolating; in this structure, the plural coils are positioned by a positioning device formed from the seat and a lateral connecting plate connectable with the seat as well as connecting in advance with metallic guide needles; the seat is shaped in advance to have a plurality of nests mutually spaced away and in an amount same as that of the coils; so that every coil can be placed in a nest in advance for using in the operation of electric connecting with related members and the printed circuit board. Wherein each nest can be provided with slits with different depths on the top surface near the periphery of the nest, between a nest and the other, and between each nest and an external edge of the seat in pursuance of the mode of electric connecting required.
With such a structure of these preceding applications, the feature and quality of its products are more stable and reliable; and processing of such a connector is simplified, dependence of the processing quality of its products on the skillfulness of operators is largely reduced and thus cost of production can be lowered; further, examination of its semi-finished products is easy and cost of working hours can be lowered, quality of mass production of the connector on its production line can be elevated, and the connector is suitable for mass production with divisional stages in processing to increase the efficiency of production.
However, the connector is applied mainly to connection in electric communication, with increasing speed of communication transmitting and receiving at the present time such as by using broadband, to render all the eight pins of the connector to have to be used; relatively, the number of coils provided for the connector must be increased to eight. The structure as disclosed in the preceding applications is unable to be provided with more coils; thereby the connector has to be improved.